


better late than never

by maidenstage



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, because i have needs, love me some domestic family shit!!!, remidearest, self indulgent lokana family drabble, steamofed, yet another lokana fic for my darling wife remidearest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidenstage/pseuds/maidenstage
Summary: Falling asleep is tough when you're pregnant: falling asleep while pregnant with twins was, to put it lightly, quite distressing. But she was thankful at least. She wasn't alone, and that counted for something.





	better late than never

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent modern!au of loke and cana with kids. Because loke and cana would be good parents and no, I won't accept criticism for genius, send post.

Cana couldn’t sleep.

  
Not for a lack of trying, of course. She did everything she could to fall asleep: walking around the house, drinking some tea, reading a book, even watching the most boring documentary on the history channel that she could find. Yet nothing worked. Granted, this wasn’t the first night that she went without sleep given her pregnancy, but it didn’t make it any less uncomfortable for her. Cana experienced this when she had her firstborn and second born child, yet she was now with child for a third time (and hopefully the last time) and she already felt like she was a zombie.

After another hour, she was resigned to walk back to the bedroom and attempt to crawl back into bed to try for the umpteenth time that night to try fall asleep. It was getting harder and harder to even climb into bed given her current physical state; before she became pregnant, Cana could easily climb into bed without a hassle despite how tall it was, but now even that was an arduous task in itself. The effort in simply hooking her leg over the edge of the bed was a struggle, often ending with a frustrated noise and feeling flushed from the effort.

After trying the second time, her frustration reached its peak. Cana was near to tears and was about to grab her pillow and sleep on the couch! The rustle of the bedsheets revealed Loke, who looked bleary with sleep. Her attempts to climb into bed must have generated enough noise to wake her partner up, who saw her state and looked at her with a frown.

“Cana? What’s wrong?” His voice was husky with sleep and concern, which Cana would have appreciated if she wasn’t so frustrated.

“I can’t fucking get on the bed!” Sniffing pitifully, Cana wiped her eyes roughly with the sleeve of her cardigan while trying, and failing, to stop the tears from falling. “I couldn’t sleep and I was trying to tire myself out by watching TV or reading and nothing is working—“

A sob escaped her and the buildup of emotion she had trapped inside her threatened to explode in a great wave of tears. The only reason she wasn’t screaming her frustration right there on the spot was that it would have awoken the little ones in the next room down the hall. Loke could see that Cana was at her wits end and got out of bed and walked to her, enfolding her into his arms to hold her close to his chest.

“Hey…it’s okay… shh…” He murmured gently, rubbing her back in a soothing motion. “I’ll help you into bed, come here…”

Gently he guided her to the edge of the bed, where he bent down and scooped her in his arms, ignoring the noise of protest coming from her throat before he settled Cana on her side of the bed and slid the covers over her. He then walked around to his side of the bed and slid under the covers with her and shifted closer to her; wrapping his arms around her middle, he placed his hands atop her belly, where she could feel their twin children moving.

“You two need to let your mama sleep,” He whispered fondly, delivering a kiss to Cana’s neck. “Or else she’s going to be cranky, and papa hates when your mama is cranky.”

“Mama wouldn’t be so cranky if papa would keep his hands to himself.” She chided back with a tired smile. “Then she could get some sleep and not feel so fat and ugly—“

“You,” Loke interrupted with a playful growl. “Are beautiful. I love seeing you like this…I love seeing you pregnant with my kids…”

“I’m glad you love it.” She answered with a snort. “Maybe you should try carrying the babies in your stomach for nine months.”

“I gladly would,” Loke said while nuzzling her neck and peppering her neck and shoulder with kisses. “If it means that you feel better.”

Cana sighed, allowing his affection to calm her nerves and relax her senses, lulling her into a sedative state that was enhanced by her exhaustion. Her eyes grew heavy as sleep finally crept in to settle over her body, relaxed by Loke’s hands massaging her belly and sweet kisses given to her neck.

The sound of the door opening alerted her of intruders, who scuttled in their room quickly before stopping beside her bed.

“Mama…” A small voice called to her innocently before a tiny hand was placed atop her stomach. “Papa…we can’t sleep.”

“Yeah…bad dreams…” Another small voice said in a shy tone. “Can we sleep with you?”

“Of course. Come on up, but be careful of mama, she’s not feeling well.” Loke answered with a fond smile, shooting his partner an apologetic look, which Cana merely shrugged and offered the kids a tired smile.

“Mama, are you sick?” Eleanor, her eldest daughter chimed at her while settling next to her mother’s side. “Or is it the babies?”

“It’s the babies,” Cana answered easily, placing a hand atop her head and stroking her hair. “They’re being fussy so it’s hard for mama to go to sleep.”

“Babies go sleep!” Scolded Luke, who sat between her legs and pressed his face against her stomach. “Let mama rest!”

“You tell ‘em Luke,” Loke commented with a laugh, who wrapped his arms around both Cana and Eleanor loosely. “Maybe they’ll listen to their brother.”

Luke grinned. “Okay papa!”

“Quietly though, please.” Cana chided gently. “Mama’s trying to sleep.”

“Ohh…sorry mama…” Luke replied sheepishly.

Affection for her son’s cute behavior prompted her to pull her son’s body into a tight hug while giving kisses to his cheeks, a shrill shriek from Luke making her ears ring but the laughter that giggled from his mouth was well worth the headache she would likely endure. “I can’t be mad when you’re so gosh darn cute!”

“Nooo!” cried out Luke. “No mama stop—stop kissing me!”

“Get him, mama, get him!” Cheered Eleanor with a laugh. A chorus of childish laughter and screams filled the room with joy, lighting Cana and Loke’s faces with smiles as they tickled and teased their children. Both parents participated in the play, taking turns to gang up on each other (excluding Cana) until they all collapsed in an exhausted heap on the bed. The children dozed next to their parents, where Loke and Cana leaned against each other. 

“I want to marry you, Cana Alberona.”  
She must have been dreaming. That had to be the reason because there was no way Loke would have proposed to her. For many years since they had been together, their relationship had been put through a metamorphosis; from being friends to gradually becoming lovers, their relationship was put through many trials and tribulations, and despite it all, they remained together.

  
For Loke to suddenly proclaim that he wanted to marry her was…ludicrous. Especially when she first became pregnant, he never expressed past interest in being with her beyond the bounds as lovers.

“I…why?” Cana asked confused. “I mean, don’t get me wrong—I’m not saying no but…why didn’t you ask before? What changed?”

“I’ve changed.” He admitted. “I’ve been thinking about how my life has been before we were together: when we moved in and everything with the kids—“ He made a sweeping gesture with his hand to indicate the two children sleeping with them in their bed. “—it has been incredible…you have been incredible.”

“I love you Cana. I want to marry you, if you’ll have me. Do you want to marry me?”

“Yes.” She whispered and grabbed his face to give him a thorough, deep kiss before breaking away to give him a sharp slap on the chest. “Idiot, what the hell took you so long?!”

A yelp sounded from his lips, his hands raised up in a defensive pose before he supplied her with a sheepish answer. “I was waiting for the perfect moment to ask you.”

“Loke, no offense but you could have proposed to me a long time ago and I would have said yes!” Cana exclaimed, exasperated. She loved Loke, but God help her, he was so frustrating sometimes! “I mean, I’ve loved you since…since we moved in.” It felt even longer to her. Was it when he comforted her when she broke up with Bacchus? Or when they became roommates? Maybe it was when they first met. Cana couldn’t say for sure. But she knew her feelings, after years of being in a relationship with Loke, the good and the bad, it was all worth the heartache and euphoria he gave her.

“I love you.” Cana said, cupping his cheek with her hand. “Yes, I want to marry you, you silly playboy.”

“Hey now,” Loke uttered defensively. “My heart belongs to you and our babies, make no mistake about that Ms. Alberona.”

“I know.” She replied back solemnly. Leaning close, she gave him another kiss; this one lingered, conveying her love and desire that still coursed strong through her. Even after two children and two more on the way, Loke still carried a vitality within him that was visceral. He pulled her closer as the kiss changed in degree, his arms wrapping around her back, one hand cradling her head and carding through her locks while the other hand tilted her chin to change the angle of the kiss.

“Wow papa, really?”

They separated quickly to look at Luke, who looked at them with wide eyes. Eleanor merely looked on with a smug expression. “Does this mean we’ll be in your wedding?” asked their daughter.

Cana looked at Loke who looked at her with a bemused smile before turning to their son and daughter. “It does. Would you two like to be in the wedding?”

“Yeah!!” They both jumped up with a shout, cheering and jumping on the bed, igniting a spark of elation that came with the news of the wedding that surrounded their family.

“Will grandpa walk mama down the aisle?” Luke asked.

“He will.” Cana answered, sliding Loke a side glance. “In fact, he’ll insist on it.”

Loke smiled weakly. “If he hasn’t decided to kill me of course.”

“He won’t.” Cana said. “Or I’ll disown him- plus he wouldn’t kill our babies’ papa.”

“Grandpa doesn’t like papa?” Luke asked, the distress bringing him to tears. “But why?”

“No little lion, c’mere. Grandpa likes papa, he just…he loves me so much and he wants to protect me is all.”

“But papa loves mama, right?” Luke looked to Loke seriously. “You love mama, right?”

“I do.” Loke said seriously. “With all of my being, I do.”

Luke looked at him silently before he gave him a short nod of approval. “Good.”

Cana’s heart swelled and she clutched her son close to her. “You’re such a sweet boy,” She murmured against his hair. “I love you Luke.”

“Oof-- I love you too mama!”

“Eleanor, come here.” Loke opened his arms for her to receive his hug. Eleanor crawled towards her father and sat in his lap, snuggling happily in his arms while reaching for Cana’s hand.

“Do I get to wear a dress mama?” Eleanor asked her mother.

“Mmhmm- we’ll all be getting dressed up.” Cana fell quiet for a moment. “Loke,” she said. “I want to wait until the babies are born.”

Despite the chorus of disappointed groans, Loke nodded in understanding. “I know and I agree.”

“But why? “ Both children whined.

“Don’t you want your siblings to see us get married?” Cana asked them both with a raised eyebrow. “I’m sure they would like to participate.”

“…yeah…” They both mumbled dejectedly.

“Besides,” Loke continued with a smile. “We still need to send out invites and pick out the cake—“

That seemed to gain their attention.

“Can it be an ice cream cake?!” Luke asked excitedly.

“I want a chocolate cake!”

“What about a chocolate ice cream cake?” Cana interjected conspiratorially with a grin. Luke and Eleanor’s faces lit up with excitement. She couldn’t help but chuckle at their expressions; it amazed her how innocent her children were, yet Cana was proud to raise them right. But she couldn’t have done it alone, and for Loke to commit to being by her side for as long as she would have him, she could not have asked for a better man to call her husband.

She felt incredibly lucky to have a family of her own.

“We’ll talk more about the wedding in the morning kids, right now we all need to sleep.”

Loke’s firm command earned a quiet groan but received no complaint. Instead they both murmured their farewells and gave both parents parting affection before they walked out of their room and closed their door with a quiet snap shut.

Cana sighed. “I’m due any day now Loke,” she said quietly. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to wait?”

“I’m sure Cana.” Loke replied back just as quietly, his tone resolved and sure. “I don’t want to put too much stress on your body and a wedding will only add to that stress.” His hand then moved and caressed her belly slowly. “I’ve waited six years to tell you that I love you. I don’t mind waiting a little longer to make you my wife.”

Cana hummed, pleased with his answer and shifted closer to him, snuggling against his chest.

“I love you…” she murmured, suddenly tired. “I can’t wait to marry you Loke…”

“I love you too, Cana…” He murmured back, his tone conveying his exhaustion just as clearly as hers. “I can’t wait to marry you too…”

Sleep finally claimed both of them just as dawn colored the sky as the sun crept up from the horizon line. The news of their wedding would eventually be announced to all of their friends and relatives, where they anticipated a flurry of activity that revolved around the birth of the twins and their wedding ceremony. As her consciousness faded, Cana’s last thoughts before she slipped into her dreams, was the knowledge she would wake up as Loke’s wife for all the days of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, any comments or kudos are much appreciated as always! :3


End file.
